Lay All Your Love On Me
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Envy is one of the seven deadliest of sins, and boy, is Shizuo Heiwajima a sinner.


**Lay All Your Love On Me**

"Are you jealous?"

The words slid through Izaya's lips so smoothly, filled with taunting intentions that made Shizuo's skin crawl and burn with embarrassment.

"No."

Chuckling at Shizuo's most pathetic of fibs, the informant wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Although there was somewhat of a substantial height difference between the two, Izaya always did have a way of making Shizuo feel intimidated, even if it was just the slightest bit. It was a skill that he had perfected over the years and he was doing it right now.

"You're a horrible liar, Shizu-chan," Izaya purred, nipping at Shizuo's neck, making the man flush a vibrant shade of red. "I know you're jealous."

"So…so what if one of your clients confessed to you. It's not a big deal…" Shizuo muttered. He cast his vision away from Izaya, feeling that if he were to look him directly in the eye, all of his cemented walls of suppressed envy would shatter like glass.

"Oh, but it is, Shizu-chan," Izaya giggled. Aimlessly stroking Shizuo's toned arms with delicate fingertips, he said, "This particular client of mine, we've been in cohoots with one another for years now. All of those hours we've spent together," his fingers grew rough, "exchanging information and splitting fees," they danced beneath Shizuo's shirt, "it was as if we were married."

It was sudden, sudden like that of a lightning strike or when you get a paper cut. Shizuo had tackled Izaya to the floor, pinning limbs on limbs to prevent any form of escape. His face was red with hot anger and jealousy, Izaya could see it.

"I knew it," he said slowly, drawing out his words dauntingly.

"Fine!" Shizuo shouted, his voice being a mixture of a cry and a scream. "I'm jealous! Of course I'm jealous. How could I not be? How could I not be jealous of someone who gets to spend the entire day with you on a regular basis? Someone who openly loves you now? Someone who—"

"Whom I don't love in return, Shizu-chan," Izaya finished with interruption, finding that his play on mental torture had spun its course effectively.

"…What?" This statement had taken Shizuo aback on many different levels.

"Are you stupid?" Izaya laughed. Even though he was virtually immobile, he was still able to crane his neck upward and press his lips ever so gingerly to Shizuo's ear. "What's the point of a love confession if it's not requited?"

Blinking in thought, Shizuo could feel the sense of stupidity as it sunk into his brain like a moistened sponge. He hadn't thought of it that way, no, his body and mind had reacted all on its own, instinctively.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered in question. The softness of his tone made Shizuo shudder.

"Yeah…?"

"Do you love me?"

Shizuo didn't have to see Izaya's face to know that his lips were curled into that horrendous smirk that he had hated so passionately in the past. Now, it had simply been no more appealing to him than a smile or a frown.

"…Yes."

"And are you still jealous? Be honest with me now."

"…Yes…"

"Good," Izaya hummed. This confused Shizuo, but he didn't question it, sensing that the man had more to say. "Turn all of that envy into insatiable desire and lay it all on me."

Shizuo swallowed. Oh, why did Izaya have to say such lewd things? And in such a position nonetheless! He simply couldn't withstand the biting blush the dusted his cheekbones like make-up.

"I'm waiting."

Izaya's brow had been cocked and his ankle tapped against the wooden floorboards as if to entice Shizuo into a rhythm. But no rhythm came. All Izaya received in his favor was a very shy, very adolescent kiss to the lips that lasted for no more than three seconds.

"Was that all?" Izaya scoffed. "Honestly, you have the mentality of a middle school student."

Shizuo's lips had parted to fire back what he termed to be a witty retort, but he was instantly silenced by Izaya's own lips, kissing him intensely and much more adult.

The kiss had dulled Shizuo's senses and made his heartbeat accelerate tenfold. His defensive weight on Izaya's wrists and thighs had lightened and the informant was able to take the ball into his own court. It was his turn to pin Shizuo to the ground.

They were playing like tigers out in the jungles of India, battling and denying one another dominance until Izaya was the one who finally ended up on top. There was no loss in this game, however; Shizuo enjoyed being instructed. He was lost when it came to the world of romance and intimacy, but he had no worries, for Izaya was his imperfect mentor.

The two had spent the night just that very way, continuously learning and growing as separate individuals that just so happened to be drawn together by the force of a magnitude greater than one could even begin to comprehend.

"Shizu-chan, do you love me?" Izaya whispered, asking his lover the same question once again, this time with much more sincerity. He stroked Shizuo's hair, indulging in its rough and dry texture as it sifted through his fingers.

"Yes," Shizuo responded, for with jealousy came love, and with love came jealousy.

* * *

_Hello everyone! 'Tis Chappy! :D_

_This is a very special story, oh my gosh. You know why?! You know WHY?! BECAUSE IT'S IZUO! _

_It's a dedication story, and who other could I dedicate this story to than_** Beast without a Name**_? (:_

_I really hope that you enjoy this, Aira! :D_

_To everyone else, thank you for reading! (:_

_- Chappy_

_P.S. Shizuke is the cutest thing in the world, oh my goodness, the absolute cutest._


End file.
